


Dusk Till Dawn

by httpsashtrid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsashtrid/pseuds/httpsashtrid
Summary: It starts with Harry Potter saving Draco Malfoy from something that would destroy him. It ends with Harry Potter saving Draco Malfoy from something that would destroy the whole wizarding world.Why is Draco's whole life always centered around Harry bloody Potter?Sixth Year was definitely filled with suprising turns of events. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy became friends. Voldemort came back. O.W.L.s were to be taken. Oh, and was it mentioned that Draco Malfoy's whole family was damned to Azkaban from the day Lucius Malfoy added them on the Death Eater bandwagon?Can Harry save Draco from the hellish fate which the world has planned for him, while at the same time trying to save his own life along with the rest of the world? Can he do this as he attempts his Sixth Year at Hogwarts?





	Dusk Till Dawn

"Oh, Ron! You've _got_ to come see this!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing towards a recently built bookshop. "The new bookstore is _divine_ from what I've heard from Luna!"

"I don't know, 'Mione.." Ron Weasley said warily. "Why can't you just go by yourself? You know books aren't my thing."

A look of sadness and hurt struck Hermione Granger's face. "I suppose I could..." She ran her fingers through her bushy hair and sighed quietly, her previous excitement definitely stepped on.

"Look what you've done, Ron. You've hurt her feelings," Harry Potter teased his best friend, his tone serious. "Now you're going to go into that library, and you're going to spend time with your girlfriend while I go look at the new brooms for Quidditch this year."

"I didn't hurt her feelings!" Ron squawked. His face went red, and he turned to Hermione. "I didn't hurt your feelings, did I?"

"W-Well, it's quite alright-" Hermione started, but Ron cut her off.

"No, no. I'll go with you, Hermione," he quickly assured her.

She visibly brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah, 'course." Ron sincerely did not want to attend Hermione on her hour-long quest of acquiring a battery of utterly boring books, but Hermione's way of making his heart melt made the decision for him. Hermione grinned brightly. Seconds later, Ron was being dragged away by an overly excited bookworm.

With a chuckle, Harry started off in the opposite direction. After a few minutes of walking, Harry heard conversating from an alley close to him. 

  
"I know what I'm doing, alright?" a familiar voice snapped from behind Twillfit and Tatting's. "I don't need to be babysat."

"I, for one, think otherwise," piped up another unfamiliar one.

"Well no one asked you what you think, did they?" the first voice quipped.

The sound of a body hitting brick wall filled the air. A gasp of pain followed it. Someone's wand hitting cobblestone filled Harry's ears as well. 

"Let go of me!" the first voice exclaimed, panic edging their tone. There was something familiar about the voice. It couldn't be...

"Better watch that pretty mouth of yours, boy," the second voice growled. "I might have to _make_ you shut up."

A horrified gasp ripped through the air. Harry rushed to the scene to see Draco Malfoy pinned to the wall by a man who must have been in his mid-20s early 30s. Draco had tears in his eyes when he screamed, " _Don't touch me!"_ in a completely terrified voice. He tried to wrench his arms away from the man, but his grip only got stronger.

"Let him go!" Harry exclaimed. His pointed his wand at the attacker and said, " _Deprimo!"_ The man's wrist snapped, and so did his right arm. Draco was immediately released, tears now running down his face. He ran quickly away from him, chest heaving with an oncoming panic attack.

"Just you wait, Malfoy. This isn't the end. Golden Boy won't be here all the time to save you," the man seethed. Draco put the hood of his cloak on his head and dashed away farther into the street, trembling.

"Malfoy!" Harry called after him. He chased after him for a moment to realize that Malfoy was nowhere to be found. He sighed, a bit shaken himself.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione's voiced trilled out. He whipped around to see Hermione and Ron looking at him with worried expressions. "Where have you been? You had me worried sick!"

"Sorry, 'Mione," Harry said. "I just.. got caught up with something."

Ron grinned suddenly. "Well, mate, if you wanted to meet someone for a quick shag, then you could have just told us. We would have buggered off."

Color tinged Harry's cheeks slightly. "No, Ron! I just saved Draco Malfoy from being molested, you prat!" His eyes widened when he realized what he said. Ron and Hermione almost fainted.

"You did _what?"_


End file.
